Heart Shaped Glasses
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: Song Fic, DracoxHarry


So, I decided to make this, because I love Draco, and Harry, and Marilyn Manson. Just change she, to he. k'thx. :3

Also, um, yeah any of my fans from other stories, I'm sorry. I've been extremely lazy, but I'm working on updates for every single one of them right now. Swear to it. I promise I should have them up soon!

I hope you don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these lyrics, or any of the characters.

Heart Shaped Glasses:

She reminds me of the one in school,  
when I was gutted she was dressed in white.  
And I couldn't take my eyes off her,  
but that's not what I took off that night,.  
She'll never cover up what we did with her dress.  
No.  
She said "kiss me it'll heal,  
but it won't forget".  
"Kiss me it'll heal,   
but it won't forget".

I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.  
If I could stick to you,  
and stick me too. 

Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.  
That blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.

She reminds me of the one I knew that cut up the negatives of my life.  
I couldn't take my hands off her,  
she wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside.

I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.  
If I could stick to you,  
and stick me too.

Don't break,   
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,   
that blue is getting me high.  
Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.

She'll never cover up what we do with the dress.  
No.  
She said "kiss me it'll heal,  
but it won't forget".  
"Kiss me it'll heal,   
but it won't forget".

I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.  
If I could stick to you,  
and could stick me too.

Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.

----

Harry coughed slightly as the man went deeper into his animated converstation with the small stout woman. He turned around, and looked shocked to see Harry seated there, he quickly said it good-byes to the woman, and apologized many times to Harry for being so rude. He just shrugged his shoulders, and asked, trying to hiding the annoyance, "Are we going to finish this interveiw? I need to get somewhere soon, and I can't be late." He nodded many times, his small wisps of hair sticking up, before falling limply back into his comb-over, as he mumbled quietly to himself as he shifted through the papers he was holding, before he uttered a small squeal of excitement. It seemed he had found what he was looking for, as he made the jumble of other papers disappear, leaving him with a floating Quill, and pad.

He eyed it suspicously, he hadn't trusted any writers after the whole Rita Seeker thing in fourth year. The reporter noticed how Harry narrowed his eyes at the Quill, before he said quickly, is words tumbling over each other, "Oh, oh, oh, oh Mr. Potter those kinds of Quills have been outlawed at the Prophet since you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mrs. Seeker caused that." One side of his lips quirked up in a slight smile, before it fell back into a frown. He fumbled with his wand, before he akwardly asked, "Soooo, Mr. Potter many of us have heard that you had certain relationships with how should we say members of the same-sex. I was wondering if they were true...?" He trailed off, and looked to the side, before leaning in, saying quietly, "I've even heard from a certain source that you've had a couple of One-night stands with a certain blond snake know as Draco Mafloy. Is it true?" Harry smirked, and just nodded his head slightly. The reporter gasped, and almost fell out of his chair as he sucked in deep breaths. Harry grinned despite himself, but quickly covered it with a gloved hand, and said, "It was intersting to say the least, Draco was a very tentative lover. He never did rush things..." Harry trailed off, and leaned on the side of the chair, as he looked off into space. His pale cracked lips turned into a mysterious smile as he began thinking of the years with Draco. Harry shook his head, as the reporter cleared his throat loudly.

Harry sighed, before he said, "Yes, it was always...intersting to be with him. I remember one time, oh God it was hilarous. All the houses got together, secertly, and had a celebration party after defeating Voldmort. Well, of course we had achlocal, and we began a small game of Truth, and Dare. Needless to say Draco ended up with nothing but a pair of heart-shaped glasses on." Harry shook his head, while the reporter looked on with shock, mixed with disguest, as he must of been picturing the Ice Prince naked, drunk, barely able to stand on his own two feet, with nothing but pink heart-shaped glasses on. Harry laughed, as the reporter could barely utter a syablle, he took this as his chance to leave, and quickly bid the reporter audieu.

He bit back the laughter as he disappeared into the crowd of well-wishers. It was his eighteen birthday, and any, and everyone was allowed to come, but not before being made to take a truth serum, they didn't want any angry death eaters sneeking in. He was going to have a private party later, with all of his friends, and family. And Draco of course, if he could find him. He sighed angerly, before he spotted a pale blond head, he quickly brightened up, and followed it. He weaved his way expertly through the crowd, he was almost close enough to touch the pale figure, when he suddenly veered to the left, toward the exit. _'Damn!' _Harry thought, as he pushed his way through the crowd, he tried to think of what to do, before he cringed. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't.

He took a deep breath, and yelled at the stop of his lungs, "Draco, you sorry prick get your scrawny arse over here! NOW!" He gave a nervous laugh as about half of the guests turned to look at him, including Draco. He gave a innocent smile, and mouthed sorry. Draco just sighed, and quickly walked over, and Harry could of sworen he saw a blush creep onto his pale, flawless cheeks, before he grabbed the brunete, and pulled him after him. He waved to a few of the people, and he thought he saw a flash or two. _'Great now it's going to be in the news.' _He stuck his tongue out in annoyance, as he was pulled out of the building.

Harry looked around, when he noticed how late it was, he had lost all conscience awareness of the time. He slept when he was tired, and got up when he wasn't. He had enough money to, so that he could, or couldn't work if he didn't want to. He snapped back to reliatly, when Draco shoved him aganist the wall, and asked angerly, "Have you lost your bloody mind Potter?!" Harry cringed, he only called him Potter now if he was anger at him. He shrugged his shoulders, and tried to look cute as he gave a half-smile. Draco just shook his head, and started pacing, when Harry noticed what he had pushed ontop of his head, it was the glasses. Harry squinted, before he carefully touched them. It was really them, he hadn't gotten rid of them. Harry could of swore that Draco would of burned them in the nearest fireplace after what happened.

Draco swatted Harry's hand, and his usually perfect forhead was creased with furstration. Harry stuck out his lower lip, and held his hand close like a wounded puppy. His emerald eyes were on the verge of tears, before they finally came, and rolled down his cheeks. He said quietly, "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to make you so angry." He wiped away the tears, and removed the black leather glasses, that covered two marks, on his right hand. They looked like teeth marks, but were a odd sliver color.

Draco's forhead became even more creased, as he looked at the marks, and asked, "I thought you would of healed those by now." He paused, and traced them with one pale finger, before asking, "Why didn't you?"

Harry gave a small, sad smile as he asked, "Why didn't you get rid of those?" He pointed to them with his left hand. Draco just shook his head, and said quietly, "Come on Harry we have some catching up to do." He laced his finger's with Harry's. His were still slightly paler than Harry, but all the same they were almost white as snow. Harry had grown pale after spending so much time inside. I mean what else was he supposed to do?

----

Okay, well here you go. :3 I hope you liked. It was kind of short I'll probably make it longer, or add on, I don't know. Do you think I should keep it a one-shot? Or should I add more chapters?

Also, the whole slivery thingy I don't know, I may make it like a vampire thing, but I don't know. Should I?

Author(Lacey): I'll shut up now.

Harry/Draco: That'd be good.

Lacey: Oh shut up you two.

Draco: -mocking- Oh shut up you two.

Lacey: That's it, no sex for you.

Draco: But why?

Harry: I didn't do anything!

Lacey: Muhahahahahaha -cough- haha.

Okay, well cya guys! -loves- Don't forget to leave reveiws! 

Love,

I-Heart


End file.
